La gran arma secreta contra el shinsengumi
by SaraRTR
Summary: Un día normal en la rutina de nuestro querido Katsura, con un toque de OkiKagu, feliz cumpleaños Zura 26-06-2018


**La gran arma secreta contra el shinsengumi**

Era la misma rutina de todos los días en Kabuki-cho, Katsura Kotaro, más conocido como Zura, estaba cenando junto a Elizabeth en el local de ramen de Ikumatsu, como hábito de hacer aprovechando la bondad de la hermosa viuda.

_ Como siempre Ikumatsu-dono tu ramen no está mal, pero el soba en el menú no está bien ... no ha llegado a la conclusión de que la cena ya estaba en la mesa en su plato de comida, tratando de ahogarlo.

_ Si quieres comer otra cosa no vengas a un local de ramen imbécil.

_ Ya, ya Ikumatsu-dono no se enoje que le saldrán las arrugas _ dijo Katsura como si nada mientras todos los videos y la sopa escurrían por sus cabellos y su cara, Ikumatsu sentía que la vena inflamada que tenía en la frente la iba a ser estallar .

Eli solo se dedicaba a la situación, era fascinado por la manera de relacionarse de ellos, era mejor y más telenovela, y lo que más podía ver era en vivo y en directo.

Cuando Okita Soudo y su escuadrón llegaron a la última persecución del día, Katsura y Elizabeth, los Joui estaban preparados para las escaleras preparándose para escapar de las armas del sádico del shinsengumi, cuando se escuchó un fuerte golpe y las voces conocidas.

_ Maldito inútil déjame en paz _ Gritaba Kagura mientras que sacudió su pierna derecha, golpeando a alguien que se aferraba a su pierna como una sanguijuela, esa cosa era Gintoki quién se aferraba con desesperación y casi lloraba del miedo y el dolor de estar era lanzado en el suelo repetitivamente, pero más fuerte era su ansia de convencer a Kagura que el dinero que se había encontrado en el gastaran en leche de fresa y en el Jump de la semana.

_ Pe..pero Kagu ... kagura-chan ese dinero que te encontraste debemos ocuparlo en algo que sirva para que sobrevivamos estos días de sequía laboral, como la leche de la fresa y la revista Jump _ leída Gintoki tratando de engañ ... Ejem ... Quise decir que de acuerdo a Kagura de que era la mejor opción.

_ Y tú te crees que yo soy estúpida, Gin-chan, de qué nos sirve la Jump y la leche de fresa _ Decia enojada _ Kagura-chan como tu figura paterna que es lo mejor para ti, la leche de fresa para que sigas creciendo con huesos fuertes y sanos y saltos para alimentar el cerebro, Kagura lo miró como se veía en un insecto en la sopa y ya harta de todo, lo tomó de su cinturón y lo mandó a volar.

Ya satisfecha miró a lo largo de su cuenta que estaba frente al local de su amiga Ikumatsu, sin dudar ingresó al local e ignorando al shinsengumi y los Joui que estaban estáticos mirando la escena anterior, pidió el tazón de ramen más grande del menú y se fue a sentar a una mesa.

Sougo olvidándose automáticamente de los Joui y de su escuadrón se acercó a Kagura para molestarla, mientras sus subordinados eran mejores para la comida, hoy lastimosamente no podía terminar su turno temprano.

_ Con qué encontrando dinero y no reportándolo China, mal, muy mal echo, voy a tener que encerrar por recepción _ Leí con una expresión neutra en su cara, ocultando los sentimientos que surgen cada vez que se acerca a ella.

\- Por esta vez, en el paso sádico, tengo mucha hambre-aru - Sougo al ver que Kagura no tenía ánimos de pelear, solo se envió a su lado.

Más alejado en las escaleras estaban mirando Katsura y Eli mirando atónitos a la pareja.

\- Elizabeth, esto no me gusta para nada, ¿cómo es que nuestra líder puede estar así con un gobierno?

— "Katsura-san no sea tan dramático, que no ve la oportunidad que tenemos ahora"— Le decía Eli a través de sus carteles. — "Mire a los del shinsengumi, al no tener a su capitán nos dejaron libres, ni se acordaron de nosotros, Kagura-chan es nuestra nueva via de escape y distracción para nuestros próximos atentados" —

Katsura lo pensó unos instantes y luego se puso a reír como maniático. — Muajajaja como era de esperarse de la líder, no hay nadie tan brillante y calculadora como ella, es un ejemplo a seguir para nosotros —

Se acercó a la pareja y les dio un fuerte abrazo entre lágrimas — Líder definitivamente usted es la mejor, apreciamos mucho lo que hace por nosotros los Jouishishi — Los soltó y se fue luego de despedirse de Ikumatsu.

\- ¿Que mierda acaba de suceder, China entiendes algo? - Kagura solo miró a todos los lados y vio una Elizabeth que en su cartel le dijo que otro día le explicó.

\- No tengo ni ganas de saber chihuahua, mejor comamos, que solo por hoy la gran Kagura-sama se siente generosa y te alimentará como el perro que eres - Sougo la miró feo, pero luego sonrió.

\- Sí, tienes razón, alimentame perra - Al escuchar eso Kagura no dudó en intentar ahorcarlo, mientras que los del shinsengumi comían tranquilamente, Ikumatsu limpiaba en su localidad y Katsura junto a Elizabeth planeaban que hacer para acabar con el shinsengumi con la certeza de tener una arma secreta China.

Sí era solo otro hermoso y cotidiano en Kabuki-cho.


End file.
